1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sectional table, and more particularly, to a sectional table with gussets in which a table top and legs thereof can be easily assembled in a simple manner through a gusset mechanism.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a table is a general term of furniture for dining, serving, meeting, working, etc. It allows various goods or foodstuffs to be put thereon and helps a separate work to be efficiently conducted. Such a table is largely classified into two types of tables depending on the structure thereof, one being a fixed table in which table legs thereof are directly fixed to the underside of a table top thereof, and the other being a sectional table in which table legs thereof can be separated from and assembled with a table top thereof.
Recently, to achieve mass production and improvement of efficiency in assembling a table, a sectional table in which the table top and the table legs are assembled together by using various types of connecting members is more widely used, relatively to others. A gusset is one of the connecting members.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional sectional table with gussets is constructed in such a manner that gussets 6 are directly welded to a channel frame 4 that is secured to the lower surface of a table top 2 of the sectional table. In consequence, the table is simply assembled but is unstable structurally, such that the connected structure may be damaged due to a small impact, thereby revealing a limitation in fixing.
To solve the aforementioned problem, a worktable having an improved coupled structure between the channel frame and the gussets has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,349. The worktable, as illustrated in FIG. 2, includes a table top 2; an inverted hat-shaped channel frame 4 having openings 1 formed at the central portion thereof and flanges 3 formed at both ends thereof to be fixedly secured to the underside of the table top 2; a back-up plate 5 secured by welds between upwardly extending opposite side portions of the channel frame 4; gussets 6 at each leg location extending through the opening 1 in the channel frame 4 and upwardly inserted into the channel frame 4 to be fixedly secured to the channel frame 4 and the backup-plate 5 by welds; and table legs 7 secured to the underside of the table top 2 by the gussets by being inserted into the gussets 6.
The worktable constructed as above has a drawback of making the construction and structure complicated since the gussets 6 are fixedly secured to the back-up plate 5 which, in turn, is secured to the channel frame 4. Also the worktable has another drawback of deteriorating workability and efficiency in assembling since there are a great number of welded portions, such as those between the gussets and the back-up plate, the back-up plate and the channel frame, and the openings and the gussets.
Further, manufacturing costs, which accordingly increase, cannot be disregarded.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a sectional table with gussets that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sectional table with gussets that can simplify work processes by improving the structure where gussets and a channel frame of the sectional table are assembled, and rigidly maintain the assembled state.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a sectional table with gussets, including a table top; an inverted hat-shaped channel frame having cylindrical parts formed at the central portion thereof and flanges formed at both ends thereof, the cylindrical parts being formed through a deep-drawing process and the flanges being fixedly secured to the underside of the table top; cylindrical gussets inserted into the cylindrical parts of the channel frame at the upper end thereof to be fixedly secured to the cylindrical parts by welds; and table legs secured to the underside of the table top by the gussets by being inserted into openings of the gussets.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.